The Story of Us
by xxMrsxDracoxMalfoyxFeltonxx
Summary: The Story of Us – not based on the Taylor Swift Song. Hermione and Draco have been friends for a long time but when they have a falling out, it kills Hermione not talking to him, little does she know it kills him too. T cause i'm paranoid!


**A/N: Hi guys, i'm new to this, its my first fanfic, i'm not sure if i will continue with it, but i just wanted to put it up here. So yeah, this is my fanfic! :D **

**Me: Draco, who owns Harry Potter?**

**Draco: Not you!**

**Me: Why Thankyou!**

**The Story of Us – not based on the Taylor Swift Song. Hermione and Draco have been friends for a long time but when they have a falling out, it kills Hermione not talking to him, little does she know it kills him too.**

"Mione"

"Go away"

"Mione, its nearly eight o'clock." Ginny told me.

"What?" i yelled as i got up "i'm going to be late for class!" i said as i pulled on my uniform and ran a brush through my hair.

"well come on then" ginny said as we walked out of the room.

On our way down to the great hall i get excited as i realise that draco will be there.

_Ok, so i know he's just my friend, but my heart always does relay races when he talks to me, i don't think he likes me in that way though. Well, i guess friends is all we'll ever be._

* * *

><p>"what are you thinking about 'mione?" harry asked as i sat down at the Gryffindor table.<p>

Oh shit, i must have had that look on my face, "uh, nothing harry just, uh, wondering what we will be doing in potions?" _yeah, smooth hermione!_

"Hoo hares?" said ron with a mouthful of food, "what?" i asked.

"I believe it was who cares?" harry replied.

"harry, i'm very glad that you have better table manners than Ronald!" i said giving a pointed look at ron, who shrugged his shoulders and shoved more food down his throat, it really is quite disgusting.

"god, weasley, you are such a pig" drawled the voice of my day dreams.

"Draco" i said getting up to give him a hug "be nice". As i gave him a hug he whispered in my ear giving me goosebumps. "its really disgusting don't you think?".

"Draco!" a horrified voice sreamed "what are you doing hugging that mudblood for?" said the voice of Pansy Parkinson nearing us.

_No, go away don't make this moment end. Of course Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin Slut, what draco saw in her i didn't know, but i do know that im much better than her._

"oh, Pansy" draco said letting go of me "i didn't see you there".

_I couldn't believe it, he didn't tell her that i was his friend or that i wasn't a mudblood. Maybe he wasn't thinking clearly_.

"come on draco, lets get out of this place" Pansy, grabbed dracos hand leading him away from me.

Draco looked back and gave me a small smile.

Well at least i get a smile.

"mione, can you come for a walk with me?" ginny asked me.

"yeah, ok" i said still upset after what just happened.

"So tell me, what happened just before?" ginny asked me, we were now wondering outside on the grounds.

"what do you mean?" i asked.

"well, lets see, your hug with draco was quite long, when he didn't defend you saying you weren't a mudblood or that he was hugging you because your his friend you got depressed, and you blushed when he put his arms around you."ginny said giving me a slight smile.

"well, im ok, i understand its hard for his Slytherin friends to understand our friendship, and i didn't blush when he hugged me!" i told ginny, as calmly as possible.

"yes, you did, im not blind you know!" ginny suddenly had a surprised and amused look on her face "you like him don't you?"

"what, no!" i said, but i could tell by the look on her face she could see through my lie.

"oh. my. gosh" the red-head screamed.

"shut up, anyway does it matter if i like him? He's got Pansy and he just thinks of me as a friend, so thats all we'll be" i replied sadness creeping into my voice.

"oh, come here, i feel so bad for you" she said pulling me into a hug.

"thanks gin, i feel better now" i said running off to potions.

* * *

><p>I was standing outside the classroom with harry and ron, half listening to their conversation while my eyes wondered over to the worst picture i've ever seen, draco and pansy snogging, inpublic, in the corridor, in front of me! It must never occur to draco how sad it makes me when i see him snogging another girl.<p>

"oh look here comes Snape, it only took him 15 minutes!" harry said, drawing my attention back to him.

"sit down class" Snape said clearly irritated. "today we will be making draught of the living dead, you will be working with the partners i assign and they will be your partner for the rest of the year." Snape informed us all.

_Shit! What if i get paired with draco? Gosh i hope not! i want to be paired with harry._

"Draco Malfoy, you will be partnered with Hermione Granger" snape said a small smile forming on his lips.

"hello Hermione, love me so much you couldn't stay away?" draco teased, smirking. _God he looked good when he smirked, wait, no Hermione he's just your friend._

As i sat down next to him, my heart beating at a million miles per hour, my eyes looking into his silver/grey pools, i feel myself melting into them and quickly snap out of it.

"wow, you have me thinking what i said might be true!" draco exclaimed.

"pft, no, what are you talking about?" i asked scared of what the reply might be.

"you where staring into my eyes, Hermione do you like me or something?"

_Shit._

"no, draco of course not" i said, hoping he would believe me.

"oh, uh, ok we can talk about this later, lets just get the potion done" he said giving me a small smile.

**A/N: i hope you liked my story, please review, tell me if you liked it, if you want more, or it was boring. XD**

**thanks,**

**please review,**

**Mrs Draco Malfoy Felton!**


End file.
